


eternity, absence

by venndaai



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Art, M/M, Shoujo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku | Adolescence of Utena, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: There's a ghost in the water, and Saionji isn't moving on.
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	eternity, absence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind a late treat! I was excited by your request for art for this ship and that you were open to elements from the movie, but couldn't finish it in time for the collection opening. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9SKFuMn)


End file.
